Final Fantasy 11 online: The Death Game
by YuukixWolfy390
Summary: One Swordsman doned in black. One Mage of unknown origin. What will happen, will Kirito and Asuna get out of SAo and return to their world? Will they find out how the Mage got in? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 11 Online: The Death Game

"Well, what an odd surprise, he's up." The only sounds that I wake up too is of a Seventeen year old boy from what I can make out but still, what happened.

"Kirito-kun, is he up yet?" Wait, who's that? That's WAY too emotional to be an NPC… hmm

"Daddy? Who's that?" Wait, what?

"ugh… Who are you guys? And, where am I?" That's all I can muster up to say right now. This looks NOTHING like Bastoc.

"I'm Kirito, The Black Swordsman, we found you outside town and brought you in to get some rest and not have any Pkers trying to kill you. As of location, well you're on Aincrad's 48th floor in our house."

"I'm Asuna, Kirito-kun's wife. And this here is Yui, our daughter."

"Ah, I'm Daniel, Bastoc's master Red Mage." When they heard that, they had an odd look on their face. The one that makes me look insane. "I'm telling the truth!"

"He's right Daddy, his gear isn't in SAO's database, But rather the in the database of Final Fantasy 11. Bastoc is one of the starting towns there." Did the kid just?

"Did she just-?" I got interrupted by Asuna as she said that Yui is SAO's 'Cardinal Program' a program made to make players feel happy when they're really stressed and sad.

"Oh. But as she said, I'm from a different game. But still thank god my gear and magic got carried over." Kirito did a double take with that comment. "Wait. You have magic?! Can you show us?"

Asuna was a bit timid by her husband's comment and reacted badly "Kirito! If the game finds out he has magic who knows what would happen?!" Thankfully Yui said something to ease Asuna. "The game still calculate's magic's damage as Sword Skill damage mommy."

"Phew-" I just had to let Yui know about my White Magic. "But what about my White magic? It consists mostly of buffs and healing."

"SAO will calculate it like you're using a healing crystal." That's reassuring.

"So what about that duel?" Damn, looks like Kirito wants to see my magic really badly though I'm weaker than him in terms of level visually, I'm as strong as him. He won't know what hit him. "You're on!"

"I won't go easy Daniel!" Kirito is from the sounds kinda cocky, like Tris was, she was probably the best Black Mage in FF11 despite her starting area NOT meant for mages.

"Neither will I Kirito!" I can do this just think of fighting a Ninja, Dual Wielding fast paced attacks, I need to get slow on him ASAP so might as well start now "Vohen, varu, kita, vano! SLOWAGA!" Hopefully that can stop him from attacking me right away.

"What the?! Why do I feel like a Fifthteen ton block is on me!" Ha! I got him! "That's slow's affect, now you can't attack as quickly which means I can do anything I can. So have some of this! Vojar, vestare, vesti, vara! Bahamut!" I can easily win with Bahamut's help, one Megaflare should finish him.

 **Author's Note: Well, first chapter of my FF11 and SAO crossover project, and if you read my first project, I'll still be working on that and I'm probably going to have to redo it however but I'll have the first chapter of the SF:TOR crossover remake soon! Just hang in there! And I did have to make a Witcher reference w/ Tris being the name of the black mage Daniel knows and Tris in the Witcher games being a sorceroress. But never the less, I hope you enjoyed! o/ until next time o/**


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy 11 Online: The Death Game Chapter 2

All I was able to hear was the loudest roar I ever heard as Bahamut rained hell onto Kirito, throwing the Swordsman back and letting me win the duel

"Oof! Damn… that was a strong spell." Bahamut faded after he finished and fell to my knees weakened from the intensity of the spell

"Daniel!" A worried Asuna called over to me as I got up "Asuna I'm fine."

I look up at my MP bar to see it almost fully depleted and I go through my bag to find my Ether's so I couldn't be as tired as I was

"Daniel are you OK?" Kirito held out his hand which I happily took as he helped me up "Yeah I'm OK though my MP bar is like almost depleted from casting those two spells during our duel… never realized that Summoning Magic like that can be so draining"

"Wait you summoned that massive dragon?!" Asuna almost slapped me for using a summon on Kirito which Yui blocked for me

"Asuna I'm fine! Calm down!" Kirito thankfully pulled Asuna away from me and calmed her as I got up

 **AUTHORS NOTE: OK SO UNTIL I CAN GET WORD ON MY NEW PC I CAN'T REALLY CONTINUE MY PROJECTS SO I WILL BE SEMI-DEAD FOR NOW SORRY PEOPLEZ ;-;**


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy 11 Online: The Death Game Chapter 3

"Asuna it's fine, that was only a duel; if he was a PK he would've killed me by now"

"Fine. But still, I can't believe you actually have magic with you." She looked at me with a happier look on her face. Almost as if she had a change of heart almost instantly.

"Well I mean back in FF11, it was pretty uncommon to not end up going up against a mage with how the class system worked. Yui can probably explain it better than I can." Yui seemed to nod in approval and started her explanation.

"Final Fantasy 11 uses a Sub-class system which lets players use the equipment and any other abilities of that sub-class." Kirito and Asuna looked confused as she said that…

"Basically in my case my main class is Red Mage, allowing me to use White, Black, and Blue Magic but my sub-class is Summoner, allowing me to use the summoning spells such as Bahamut. Also, Blue magic is any ability that an enemy can use that the player normally doesn't have access too." When I said that, Kirito gained a sudden smile like anyone couldn't smile before. Not even my guild's tank, Leonhardt.

"So what would my class and sub-class be then?!"

"Hmm… well when I fought you I used the tactics I'd use against a Ninja. They prioritize dual-wielding with really fast attacks and high evasion. For sub-class I'd say Warrior to cover up the weak HP and Defense the Ninja has. Also because you use two broadswords rather than twin katanas."

Asuna tilted her head slightly "What about me then?"

"Well I haven't fought against you yet but I'd think Paladin as the main class with Red Mage as the sub-class. Red Mage has rapier access and it looks like you use them as well."

"Ah, I see."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK so I decided to just use Google Docs for my stuff but w00t! Chapter 3 is out now yay!** **kill me lol** **Anyway, next chapter is gonna have some more character introductions and maybe a boss raid. Maybe not**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SORRY ABOUT THE BIG ASS WAIT ANYONE HAS BEEN HAVING FOR THIS SERIES! I HAD SOME STUFF HAPPEN OVER SUMMER AND SCHOOLS STARTING BUT HERE WE GO YET AGAIN! also you can leave a review if you have anything that I missed about FF11 if you played it or if you want to give some general feedback**

"Well, how about you join us for the next boss raid? Your spells could come in handy." Boss raids eh? Sounds like fun.

"Hell yeah I'm down, I used to solo a lot of bosses back in FF11. It's really easy to do as a Red Mage honestly, just cast Protect, Shell, and Reraise and keep your healing up while murdering everything you see and you're good." Asuna looks very… confused by that? "Asuna? Are you alright?"

"What does Reraise do?"

"Well when the target's HP drops to 0, Reraise revives them instantly. Why?"

"Resurrection isn't a thing in SAO… if you die that's it. You're dead. Character and IRL self." WHAT THE SHIT?!

"Wait… WHAT?! So I could die and be dead in reality! OK that's total BS right there."

"Yeah tell that to the creator, Akihiko Kayaba, he was the one who put that feature in."

"Well is there anything we can do to get out? You know, use the logout button or something?"

"Logout doesn't exist. When you log into SAO that's it. You're stuck."

"Well shit. So I guess it's what? Kill the final boss and leave? Or even kill Kayaba and leave?"

"Well… mommy and daddy think Kayaba is going to be the final boss. And I have to agree. It'll make no sense because someone could just force the Kayaba in reality to re-enable the logout button from the outside."

"So we have a developer with a god complex who also trapped himself in his own game just so he can suffer alongside the players? That makes no sense. And FF11 had some weird shit." I shudder at dealing with all the bullshit that Shantotto had me do… fucking bitch.

"Well Daniel. You up for the raid?" Kirito's arm looks firm enough after I just beat the living crap out of him.

"Hell yeah I am! Can't wait to show you how a Red Mage does things."

 **So this is a somewhat filler chapter with stuff that just came to my head but trust me, there will be more FF11 characters coming in BUT HELL NO TO SHANTOTTO SHE CAN DIE IN A PIT OF FIRE! (too much Dissidia NT rage lol)**


End file.
